User talk:Clonefanatic
Welcome! hi clonefanatic! i got ur message but i did not really get what u meant but im sorry if i did something wrong i want u to check out my wikia websites(starwars) they are http://starwarstheclonewarslegotv.wikia.com/?redirect=no or my profile page! till then oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! now i get it! sorry ill try to take down the rex and rep commandos im so sorry! yeah its 10x better! thanks i could not find a big pic of odd ball like that and good job on mid night ops to! hey dude i just wanted to tell u i got a clone wars siteon the wikia called starwarstheclonewarslegotv.wikia.com thanks! bye I think you should protect midnight ops.Echofives1234 20:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 hi yaeh im soo sorry about that i was in a rush when i wrote it and my enter key makes it jump around like this and this so im sooooooooooooo sorry bout that and im 13 hey do u think u can make another poll? the last one was cool merry CRISTMAS :) hey i just made a new page on my clone wars wikia about the dinimo squad merry christmas! (oh and feel free to add pages on my wikia! fannon or real!) Hey you should help me on my site. It is: Clone Legends Wiki (CLW) Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 23:56, December 24, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CRHISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey have u herd of smosh?(youtube chanel) and whats ur frav thing about jedi crash? hey dude im typeing this @ school right now! i dont know y im tell u this though..... im just bored.......... merp dude! that one dogma lego fig is awsome! u must have a stedy hand my custam claw,fives and echo is not as good:( did i alredy tell u what merpment? click on the link)and also congrats on your wikia ativaty! u have like 6 poeple on it now! heydude i just found out how to make my own backgroundon my starwars the clone wars lego and wikia page!!!!!!!!!!!! visit it now and i gonna edit my other wikia sites to make those sites 2! if u want i can tell u how to make ur own background 2! merp p.s. i renamed the wikia to a new one hey dude u might need to go back and forth when doing this its kinda complacated go to tools at the bottom of ur screen and the go to theme desigener.then when u get there u will see your current wallpaper(it will say graphic) click that and ull see at the bottom of the list it says upload your own. click that an d happy wallpaper editing! hey, what's up? this wiki is AWESOME!!!!!!!!! whoops, i 4got that i promised never 2 shout over the internet lolDarthmenace 18:04, January 11, 2012 (UTC) this is interesting. we're both on here at the same time! lolDarthmenace 18:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey awsome back ground! i avent see the battle front yet but this is awsome! how do you make these?!?! hey dude i just got on wikia and half of its cencered! some of my sites have ben to! and my avatar! watch out for your sites. the cencership got to your battle frount site!!!!!!!!!!!!! this pic was in your wikia this morning! i hope its relesed tomrow! thumb|right|229pxthis is the second preview 4 this weeks ep it has bossk,boba fett and cadbane i want to work on your fannon right now but i have a merit badge challgne paper to finish (p.s. i hope thouse 2 shock troopers didnt die!) Ko to yah do you have a star wars acount? mine is arc echo15 p.s. do u still like hennyduckfan? Placing pics into character box ok XD ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 16:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) hi thxs 4 editing claw! is the site now gonna have real characters? i saw ashoka and starkiller p.s . fox is alive and boba will be in more episodes oh and before i forget my best friends dad id now in the 501st legian (you know that big star wars club) and he said i can give ideas for season 5 or more episodes in 2013! and there will be a new star wars the clone wars movie! i cant tell any more or they will kick me off. but they said i might be able to be an extra in a corasant fight sceen!!!!!!!!! if u want i might be adle to take some suggestins from u...... hi are you still an aidiam or a founder on the clone wars wikia? becase they just blocked me!!!!!!!!!! the bane76 some thing and the tvlwriter blocked me and now i cant do any thing! leave messages, comment, add photos or add pages! arrrrgg! IM SO MAD! do you think you clould tell them that i did not mean to mess up that page and if they could lift up the block? this is what i did if you saw all those pics i uploded to fives warthog appo and delta squad tvlwriter said that i was soposed to put in the gallery or i shold not have posted it there and they blocked me! and the him and bane76 some thing and him talked behind my back like im some kind of crimanal! this is what i had to day You have already broken the image policy mutliple times. You are clearly not willing to follow it and we have given you many chances to correct your mistakes. I will still allow you to edit your talk page. http://images.wikia.com/theclonewiki/images/4/4e/Helmetsignature.pngTVLwriter 21:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) please help me! hi thx 4 the shorten. i still think itwas a dumb thing but i might suggest fil (your arc trooper) becase mr nicholet said that there are always looking for new chaters. im gonna show them you fannon and i will get back to you. but my room is now tootally tricked out now out of star wars and lego boxes! here 421.JPG 423.JPG 426.JPG 440.JPG|igure boxes! (alredy have phase 2 cody) 434.JPG 435.JPG 431.JPG|look in the far left corrner 432.JPG oh yeah and if they do pick fil he might look a bit diff merp Bravo squad trooper pic That looks GREAT! :) I'll add to the ARC-3827 page. Thx! ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 07:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) possably............... i showed mr nicholet this site he said its good ut he HATES (x1000000000000000) wikia becase he got a big page copied and posted on another persons wikia site. and if i do his name might not be zillo. hes the red guy right? the name might change becase the zillo beast might be in the movie. he was in the idieas box oh yeah and i hope i dont get in trouble 4 this ( but everyone saw this coming) but there will be orrder 66 in it and will be VERY violent like clones dieing< gut roaring clone deaths and jedi deaths. oh yeah and mr nicholet said he liked your arc trooper! he said there is a possablity that he could be in it but heres the thing he said its very anlikly that he will speak he might be in the corasount fight scean ( dont worry i asked them if he could surrive and they said sure) and he will look a bit diffrent if he is put in it. did i tell u that im leveing for the auditon in march? till then MERP oh yeah and the chatar i might be is a repulic bounty hunter who is a nice (but strict) who is a young adult kinda like boba fett but older hi this is were i get all those pics from.here it is oh yeah is it ok if i advertise ur sites cause i can on starwars and other sites? this is how i feel today sicnce i got a filling :( merpthumb|right|300px hi the scale is probaly a 5 or 5 and a half bacase they said that he kinda looks more like rex. he will look difrent if he will be in it and remmber he will be assisting an unknow jedi general if he will be in it( did i tell u that if hes picked thats what he will be in?) and it will be a animated movie and i might advatize ur site on the starwars site and my cheezeburger site. oh and i woulnt be alble to tell you any more new info on the movie or ill get the boot sorry! merp Re: (Clone Wars wiki message) Hi Clonefanatic! Sorry for not responding to your message on the Clone Wars wiki about Shaak Ti. I've been a bit busy lately but rest assured that I (everyday) will always check the recent wiki activity here. Yea. I've been thinking about creating the page and will probably do so in a few days. Thx. :) Wait... You're making a book? Like a fanfic or something? ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 11:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) : I've voted on the quote of the month. :) Anyways, you can go ahead and create the Shaak Ti page first (while I think of how she helped Bravo Squad) and I'll edit the intro of the page sometime later. I promise I won't change anything significant. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 15:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) : That's sad :( I'll go inform everyone else. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 04:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello The guys your sending inot my wiki are not doing there job properly, give me serious people. Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 03:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) hey i doing great thanks for askingthumb|right|300px yeah i used to have a clone wars adventure acount but i died :( i might reativte it soon but here are some secret codes if u punch in u can get a super cool prize!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! punch in secret mission to get an excluse c3p0 pet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then punch in jetpack (try it first in one word and if that doesnt work try it in two words) to get a excluse bike! oh and if u r looking forward to darth muaul appernce here is a new video! oh and if you are intrested here are some super exclusive videos from cartoonnet work! (below) 6 in all behind star wars names awsome clone extas! slave one behind the sceens cool droid secrets! r2d2 secret ahsoka training scerets hope u liked all the new stuff! oh and do u have a starwars.com acount? i am arc echo 15 see ya! merp The code for a speeder bike is actually jetpack01. The speeder is WAY more manouverable! (This has taken me 3 edits to get this right) Darkjedi55 04:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Badges I was thinking maybe we should stop the whole badges thing. The Original Clone Wars wiki was messed up because of them. Consider taking them away. Roguemaster5463 03:54, February 19, 2012 (UTC) How do you take them away? Darkjedi55 02:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Article of the Month Hey, thanks! :) I didn't even know that Tal was the article of the month. XD ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 07:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Really? That's awesome! :) Happy B Day in advance! ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 11:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) CWA Sorry but I just gave away my account to my cousin three days ago. If you look on Jessy's talk page, I mention that I hardly ever play CWA anymore. My cousin's parents allowed him to play as a Jedi member so I also figured I'd just give away my account since it was his birthday about 1 month ago and since he can play to the fullest extent of the game. My cousin renamed the profile to a name that he doesn't want me to tell. XD But yea, sorry about that. Besides, my parents say I should focus more on my studies. :( ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 18:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin tools Yes. I know how to work the admin functions (blocking people, protecting pages, deleting pages, etc.). I'm actually an admin over here . If you need help maintaining the wiki and patroling recent changes, I'd be more than happy to help. :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 17:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) HEY MAN long time no hear! if u want to see a new darth maul vid here u go p.s at the end you see him fully! (not nakid of corse)thumb|350px|right|scarry Cool wikis you should check out Hey, here are some cool wikis you should check out! Knights of the Republic wiki (created by me) and Clone wars archives Wiki (not created by me). Darkjedi55 22:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I also created the CWA Custom Gear Wiki today. If you like inventing gear on CWA, check that out! Darkjedi55 01:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Youtube account Hey do you have a Youtube account? I am jacenjedi45. Here's one of my vids ya might like! :D Darkjedi55 06:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) For some reason the video isn't showing up! -_- thumb|px|right oh yeah next hey dude sorry i couldent be in touch for a wile i was @ a ROTC training for the past month oh and next free chance i get i might make a truibute to your order 66 thing telling who was killed and related merp! Comments Why did you disable comments? Darkjedi55 05:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, check out a pic I made! :D I used a pic of Anakin on Naboo from Shadow Warrior and put it onto a grey background. Hope ya like it! :) Darkjedi55 04:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC)